


Bring Me to My Knees (NICK AMARO)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Gen, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous: i need more nick a/b/o in my life… maybe where he meets and marks you for the first time?word count: 946warnings: sex, vagina-owning reader





	

His scent was so potent that across the cafe you spotted him through the crowd and he spotted you.

He was an alpha, the most delicious, high power kind that made your omega body quiver. He made his way toward you; all dark eyes and broad shoulders as you stumbled from your seat. He barely breathed out his name, Nick, before he was smothering the whisper of his own name with his lips against yours.

It wasn’t like you to kiss a complete stranger in public, let alone nod when he asked if you wanted to go back to his place but his scent was just so overwhelming, so compatible with yours that is sent thrills through your system. You had to have him. The cabbie couldn’t smell the mixing of your scents because of the scent-blockers dangling all around the car, but all you could smell was Nick. The smoke was no doubt his aftershave but you could still pick up on his natural, sweet scent as you mouthed at his neck. He was groaning and overpaid the cabbie as he pulled you to his apartment, hand holding your in a grip so tight his knuckles turned white.

The pain was like an aphrodisiac and it made you want him all the more. The elevator wasn’t empty but the surprised look on the faces inside said they knew, they understood. Your mind was alight with Nick and the mingling of your scents, of a heat starting before it was supposed to.

That’s just what happened when potential True Mates found each other. You had to have each other, even if you had never met. You wouldn’t doubt it if Nick marked you as his, made sure that you were crazy for him and only him, make sure that you were his and he was yours.

Frankly, as Nick nearly kicked down his door and pulled off his shirt in the same movement, you didn’t care. His chest was flat, covered with different sorts of scars and you ran your hands over it, tracing some of them before dipping to kiss just above his nipple.

Nick shivered and groaned, loudly, before kicking the door shut and pulling your shirt off. In less than five minutes you were both naked, kissing feverishly on the floor of the hallway not six steps from the door.

You just couldn’t wait.

Nick groaned when you wrapped a tight hand around his cock, sucking at his adam’s apple at the same time. You didn’t worry about marking him because you were the omega, the obedient subordinate but if Nick let you have your way with him, twisting your wrist in just the right way, you were going to take it.

Nick came a second later, body twisting and contorting underneath you. He looked wrecked, groaning and clawing at the dark hardwood beneath him as you moaned, watching him come undone. He was flushed from the top of his cheekbones, down his neck, over his chest and finally down his belly. Even his cock was flushed and as he rode out his orgasm he reached for you, finding your most sensitive spot. He pushed you over onto your back and pushed two fingers into you, swallowing your keens and moans with his mouth, pushing his tongue in when your toes curled and you arched your back, moaning his name. He looked to you, once, readying himself.

“You ready?”

You couldn’t speak, still too mind-blown by the ways his fingers were working you over, hitting all the right places as you scratched down his bare, sweaty back, so you just nodded. You nodded and pushed your hips toward him, pulling him in for another kiss as he pushed into you.

“God,” You gasped into his mouth, “You’re so big.”

“Nnng,” Nick couldn’t make out any words, dropping his face to your neck, as sweaty as his back. You had never had sex with someone you were compatible with, let alone somebody that you could become the True Mate of.

Nick’s thrusts were quick and dirty, much like the floor sex you were having. Your body was so connected with his, like a closed circuit of arousal and you were rapidly nearing the best orgasm of your life, and the only one caused by just a dick. You could feel Nick getting close too, by the way the top of his face squinted and his mouth hung open, by the way he was twitching as he thrusted into you. You could feel his mouth clamp down on the side of your neck as you both came, the rush of the bite making your orgasm all the better.

It was like being dying and being born all at once, something surely having to do with getting the mark of a True Mate at the same times as orgasming. If the neighbors hadn’t called the cops when you and Nick fell to the hallway floor, they certainly did when you came so hard and for so long your voice went hoarse and you scratched at the floor.

After you were both spent Nick pulled out and collapsed onto you, your legs wrapping around his thighs and your arms holding him close by his shoulders. His hands were on your thighs, his face pressed against the mark that was throbbing over your jugular. You could already feel the connection forming between you and the stranger on top of you, already feel the way youcared for him and wanted to care for him and be with him.

You let out a weak, tried chuckle. “Hell of a first date, Nick. I hope we can have more like this.”


End file.
